Starlight's Bottle Trixie x Starlight 【Oneshot】
by NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: “You are?” The blue mare said with some disappointment. She never thought her best friend could say those things about her. This is not the type of angry disappointment. Actually Trixie in her own eyes sees a perfect lilac mare. This is based on that episode where Starlight starts hiding her anger in a bottle!


"You are?" The blue mare said with some disappointment. She never thought her best friend could say those things about her. This is not the type of angry disappointment. Actually Trixie in her own eyes sees a perfect lilac mare.

Starlight sighed.

"I am really mad at you. You lost Twilight's map table, you make jokes like it's no big deal. It's like you don't even care. You could get me in a lot of trouble if we can't find that table, Twilight is never going to trust me again."

Trixie said nothing but she opened her eyes even more when she looked at that big red cloud.

"And the worst part is you can't even say you were sorry!" Starlight continued shouting doing her usual angry face.

Trixie looked up like she was seeing the sky, stuttering.

"I-I-Im sorry"

Clearly Trixie is innocent, not in terms like a child, but she's like a little kid in these things. She never notices when she's wrong until somepony clears that for her. She thinks she's perfect, so much that she calls herself "The great and powerful Trixie!" with her usual accent, she thinks she's great and perfect, especially great and perfect for Starlight.

But she's powerless around her. In both ways Starlight is way much more stronger than her in magic terms, but in emotional terms she gets lost with her. She's powerless because she doesn't know how much she loves Starlight and can't say how much she does.

"I had no idea you felt that way"

Trixie's voice was lower than usual while Starlight's was getting more louder.

"Yeah I do!"

But she stopped at the moment, she got in a better position and sighed. She calmed herself, leaving no more existence of that cloud.

"But, to be fair I don't know how you could have known. I did a spell bottled up my anger but when the bottle broke it infected these three. I'm really sorry. I use magic so I wouldn't use magic you should have guessed that backfire"

The three affected ponies apologized to her and left the place to do their own issues.

"Not gonna lie, hearing you and those random ponies saying all those horrible things about me wasn't easy, but I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

Trixie looked worried at her mare friend. She knew she needed to hear it, to be more perfect for her but it also concerned her why Starlight didn't said a thing.

«Doesn't she trust me? Does it have to be about that time of the show and Twilight appearing? No, that's old.» Trixie thought after saying her declaration.

"I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Come on! It will take a lot more than that to lose me!" Trixie placed her hoof in Starlight's chest, feeling her warmness and her heart beats. Starlight looked at Trixie relieved.

There's no way these two could separate, after all they are each other's only friends. Except that Starlight has Sunburst, but he's barely there. He lives in The Crystal Empire, and that's pretty far. They both need each other.

"Our friendship is stronger than a few any angry words" Trixie continued.

"And a magical temper tantrum?" Starlight asked.

"Listen, I take that over the boring pony or becoming any day. The Starlight I love is passionate and lively!"

Starlight felt so happy that her eyes started shining and she was about to cry.

"And yeah she's angry sometimes, those are my favorite parts of you, that and the fact you could forgive me every time"

Starlight laughed.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me".

Trixie smiled and hugged her.

"Deal"

After solving the problem and going to the spa it was late. Trixie was walking with the Starlight at her place.

"So I guess this is the goodbye for now." Starlight lowered her head down frowning with a smile on her face.

"Actually Starlight, I have been thinking something."

"What?" Starlight got her head up curious.

"The great and powerful Trixie will have some fun with you tomorrow!" Trixie did that R thing again placing her hoof in her chest. "You see, I decided we could... I don't know do something! To also be the apologize for today's issue."

"Really? Trixie you don't have too! That's so sweet coming from you!"

"Not excuses."

"Then tomorrow we will get that brooch and we will eat those cinnamon nuts."

Trixie hugged Starlight and both of the mares smiled.

"See you tomorrow Star."

"See you tomorrow Trixie" Starlight smiled and Trixie closed the door. After that she started running desperately, she didn't know what was going on, but she needed to get in the castle immediately.

She slammed the door and continued running until she got to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle.

"Another bottle?" Spike asked.

"The other one broke." Starlight said opening the bottle.

"Are you still angry?" Spike raised an eyebrow confused.

"Oh no, Spike. This is another feeling. Which I can't explain about." Starlight put her feelings in the bottle which in fact they were pink.

Spike nooded and went back to his place to sleep.

"I swear I have seen this type of magic before..." He muttered while getting in his bed. He gasped and put his fist onto his other hand with excitement.

"That type of magic I've seen it when Cadance and Shining Armor married! The magic was pink because it's love! And that's what we needed to defeat the changelings! It's love! But what type of colt must be! Sunburst?"

"Is that what I think what I'm hearing Spike?" Twilight said coming to his room and scaring the poor baby dragon.

"Uhh..."

"It's definitely love, Spike. It must be Sunburst. But let's keep this a secret for both of us, we don't want to disturb Starlight."

"Sure."

Trixie was getting her things ready for sleep. When she got into her bed, she sighed thinking that Starlight might not feel the same. Thinking Starburst will get her all by himself, when actually the truth is otherwise.

【Author's note】

I hate making these lmao, thanks for reading. If you were considered to vote and comment I really appreciate it thanks! I'll invite you all to my main fanfiction named "The world of the Interwebs" you may not be in the fandom but I guess you'll enjoy it! There's some errors to fix but I'm in my way to fix them all! If you read it leave your thoughts on the comments that would mean so much to me!


End file.
